


nightly musings

by luteana



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Just to be safe, because their early dynamic is impeccable, just nott and caleb being the absolute cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luteana/pseuds/luteana
Summary: Nott has trouble sleeping, but Caleb proves to be just the right company she needs.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	nightly musings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the waters of Critical Role fanfic, so please be gentle with me! If you feel inclined to leave a comment or kudos, I'd appreciate it very much :) Happy reading!

A full moon lights up the rather cramped room at the inn which the Mighty Nein have decided to stay at. While Caleb is passed out on the bed, books scattered around him and his face half smushed into the pillow, sleep is out of the question for Nott. She is perched on the windowsill like an owl and gazes out at the night sky with glowing yellow eyes, a familiar longing churning in her chest. Her heart is miles away with her family and not for the first time, a small voice at the back of her mind wonders out loud if she even has a family to come home to anymore.

Nott grits her teeth as the thought swirls through her head like poisonous fog. Quickly, she reaches for the flask that offers her the only reliable comfort in moments like these and takes a gulp. As the whiskey burns its way down her throat, Nott tries to conjure up the face of her son in her mind’s eye. Luc, who loves nothing more than to watch tinctures in his parents’ laboratory smoke and boil (even when they shouldn’t), Luc, whose bright smile must be missing a tooth or two now, Luc, who needs her-but his face remains shrouded in shadow. Her son is slipping from her a little more every day and the goblin-who-wishes-she-was-not curls her clawed fingers around her flask a little tighter as dread settles in her stomach. She nearly jumps when a sleep-tinged voice pipes up from behind her back.

“Can’t sleep?”

Nott turns to look over her shoulder and sees Caleb sit up on the bed with sluggish movements before rubbing one hand over his puffy eyes. Despite everything, the hint of a smile tugs at her mouth as she watches him. Nott gives a noncommittal shrug.

“I have a lot of things on my mind,” She explains, trying to keep her voice light. Caleb tilts his head and wordlessly pats the other side of the bed. It’s invitation enough for Nott to hop off the windowsill and scuttle across the hardwood floor with all the quietness of a thief before slipping in between the sheets and the mess of books. Caleb tips his head down to look at her.

“Would sharing what’s on your mind help to lighten your burden?” He asks, and his voice is so gentle, so understanding, that Nott almost finds herself complying. She _wants_ to, the words are burning the back of her throat like the cheapest whiskey, but she keeps her mouth shut—because this is Caleb, and Caleb has his own trauma to resolve before Nott would even think about burdening him with hers. It takes her a moment to figure out what to say next.

“I would if I knew how,” Nott whispers, “but it’s not… It’s not the right time. Not yet.” Her eyes meet Caleb’s and she finds a trust there that makes her heart swell. The wizard gives a short nod before lightly tapping his knee. Obediently, Nott scrambles so she can sit between his legs, and she is only mildly surprised when she feels his hands in her hair as Caleb begins to braid it. It’s a pleasant sensation, so much so that Nott feels her lids grow heavier by the second. Caleb’s words reach her through the daze.

“I have told you this before, but a reminder does not hurt I think,” Caleb says as he works at the braid with unwavering focus, “the door is always for open for you if and when you decide you feel comfortable sharing.”

Nott tips her head back until it’s resting against Caleb’s chest. She smiles at him—full smile, needle teeth and all. Around Caleb, she’s not ashamed of them.

“I know, and I appreciate it. When the time is right, you’ll be the first to know,” Nott promises. There is a softness in Caleb’s eyes now and it sets off a flutter somewhere in Nott’s stomach that she’s not quite comfortable categorizing. It’s not the spark she connects to being around Yeza, the easy familiarity of husband and wife, and not just the motherly protectiveness she has for Luc. Instead, it’s something of their very own, something that will take a lot more time to figure out. Nott doesn’t mind as Caleb finishes the braid by tying a small leather cord to the end of it. He leans back and scrutinizes his work with pursed lips, nods in satisfaction. Then, his hands are on her shoulder, the warmth of his skin seeping through the fabric of her nightshirt. Seeking more comfort, Nott turns so she can snuggle further into Caleb’s chest. Instinctively, he wraps his arm around her small frame and holds her close. A pleasant drowsiness settles over Nott again as she traces one claw along the fraying collar of Caleb’s shirt sleepily.

“This one’s going to fall off you soon,” She mutters, “we need to get you a new shirt next time we’re out shopping.”

Caleb huffs out a breath that almost sounds like a laugh. “We have more pressing matters to use our coins for.”

Nott _tsks_ at him, followed by a disapproving look which would be a lot more effective if she weren’t blinking every two seconds.

“Don’t argue. I won’t let you catch your death just because you’re too stubborn to get rid of your rags,” She insists and Caleb looks at her fondly.

“Alright,” He concedes, and the sight of one of his rare smiles has Nott’s stomach fluttering again. She molds herself to him as Caleb lays back down, still holding her, and pulls the covers over both of them. Before sleep takes her, Nott manages to stretch and press a very gentle kiss to Caleb’s temple.

“I’m glad… I’m glad you’re here with me.” The words are a breath on Caleb’s skin and he closes his eyes as the weight of them settles in. He turns his head so they are nose to nose and looks at her again, eyes grave.

“I will be here for as long as you need me to be.”

Nott closes the tiny bit of space that was left between them, resting her forehead against his.

“I know you will be.”

And, as intertwined as they can be, they fall asleep, resting easy until the morning comes.


End file.
